


Como desee, mi lady

by Kyra_Black



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, POV Arya Stark, Prince Gendry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Black/pseuds/Kyra_Black
Summary: De aprendiz de herrero a Señor.Un bastardo legimitimado del rey.  Cambió su vida en la fragua por un castillo, ropa elegante, un señorio y responsabilidades que nunca deseó.Pero un herrero siempre encuentra el camino de vuelta a su fragua.Ella no queria ser una dama.No queria ser una hermosa y delicada flor de jardin, no queria ser solo la esposa de un señor.Soñaba con ser algo mas, con poder ir a la guerra,  vestir el negro,  ser mano del rey, ser maestro de moneda, luchar con espadas, que su opinión importara.Un torneo en Desembarco del Rey, lleva  a Arya Stark  a la calle del acero para encontrar un herrero dispuesto a fabricarle una armadura.Una orden para encontrar esposa, y un desfile de posibles prometidas, llevan a Gendry Baratheon a refugiarse  en su viejo hogar, la fragua.A veces distintos caminos, llevan al mismo castillo.





	Como desee, mi lady

**Author's Note:**

> En primer lugar hacerles saber que este fanfic esta ambientado en el inicio de la serie basicamente. Jon Arryn aun vive, Robert Baratheon sigue siendo rey y nadie sospecha que sus hijos, no son suyos.  
> Los personajes han crecido como lo habrian hecho sin toda la guerra de por medio, por ende su personalidad no sera fiel a la serie, ya que ni Arya ni Sansa, por ejemplo, han vivido gran parte de las cosas que afectaron brutalmente su personalidad. Sin embargo intento mantener un equilibrio y mantener lo mas posible la personalida de los personajes. Hay algunas situaciones o hecho de los libros o la serie que si se mantienen, pero eso lo descubriran a travesde la historia.

Capítulo 1.— Arya Stark 

Arya Stark odiaba muchas cosas, tantas que probablemente estaría horas solo hablando de ello, pero lo que más odiaba en el mundo, era fingir ser alguien que no era, una dama.  
Situación que la agobiaba en ese preciso instante. Estaba enfundada en un vestido, peinada y amenazada para morderse la lengua y no ser grosera con la familia real o cualquier otro ser humano que cometiera el error de atravesarse en su camino.

El viaje en sí fue agotador, veinte días desde Invernalia hasta desembarco del rey. Perseguida continuamente por la mirada reprobadora de su madre, quien insistió en que debía viajar en el carromato junto a ella y su cuñada, en lugar de montar junto a los hombres que las escoltaban. Solo viajó así un tercio del camino, sin embargo fue suficiente para aflorar su mal humor.

Su molestia se apaciguó en cuanto entraron a la ciudad, la emoción por ver nuevamente a su padre y a su querido hermano aplacó un poco su descontento por la situación.

Bufó cuando se vio obligada a aceptar ayuda para bajar del carromato. <>, pensó molesta, pero su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida por la mirada acusatoria de su madre, quien le recordó en voz baja su promesa de buen comportamiento.

—Lo sé, madre —gruñó. No era necesario que le recordaran lo mucho que había insistido en acompañar a su señora madre a la capital para asistir al matrimonio de su hermana, y todas las promesas de buen comportamiento que hizo para conseguirlo.  
Su interés principal no residia en la importante ocasión, sino en el torneo que se celebraría en honor a la esperada unión, pero eso era algo que su madre no tenía porqué saber. 

Una vez que su loba Nymeria llegó a su lado, caminó junto a su madre hasta el frente de la fortaleza roja, donde la familia real y su padre los esperaban para darles la bienvenida . El rey Robert seguía siendo tal cual ella lo recordaba de su última visita a la capital, aún más gordo supuso, a su lado la reina permanecía estoica y orgullosa, con su vestido en tonos rojos y dorados, Arya notó un destello de furia cuando la mirada de la mujer se topó con el lobo, junto a ella estaba el príncipe heredero, con su cabello rubio y su mirada arrogante, no se esforzaba en lo más mínimo en ocultar su disgusto por los recién llegados, sus puños apretados con rabia al ver al animal. Al otro lado del rey estaban sus dos hijos menores, Myrcella y Tommen, quienes sonreían cortésmente y a su lado, la mano del rey.

Junto a Jon Arryn estaba Ned Stark, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver a las mujeres, a quienes no veía desde que viajó a desembarco del rey junto a su otra hija un par de meses antes dejando invernalia a cargo de Robb Stark, su hijo mayor.

Arya sonrió genuinamente en respuesta a la sonrisa de su padre. Lo había extrañado, su vida en invernalia fue un poco más restringida sin él ahí para apoyarla en sus actividades “no femeninas”, como las llamaba su madre. 

Estaba tan concentrada buscando a su hermano que no se percató de que se estaban realizando los saludos protocolares, hizo una poco elegante reverencia a la familia real cuando recibió un recordatorio de su madre. Escuchó que el Rey murmuraba algo sobre una belleza salvaje y un bastardo afortunado, mientras la evaluaba con la mirada descaradamente.

—Lady Sansa estará muy emocionada de verlas, estaba muy emocionada por su llegada —comentó la reina cortando el incómodo silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente—. Quería estar aquí, pero esta mañana no se sentía bien luego de desayunar. Ha estado en sus aposentos acompañada de Lady Poole.

—¿Le ha visto ya el maestre, su alteza? —preguntó lady Stark.

—No tema lady Stark, solo son los nervios por la boda —dijo el rey entre risa—. La muchacha está ansiosa por el matrimonio.

Lady Catelyn murmuró una respuesta y asintió en agradecimiento.

Los recién llegados siguieron las indicaciones de los sirvientes hasta los aposentos que les asignaron. Su señora Madre encabezaba la marcha, ansiosa por ver a su hija. 

—¿Dónde está Jon? —Arya finalmente preguntó a su padre.

—Buenos días, Arya, ¿Cómo fue tu viaje? Yo también me alegro de verte.

—Hola padre, me alegro de que hayas sobrevivido a este calor sofocante y a este nido de víboras —dijo imitando el tono de voz de su padre— ¿Dónde está Jon? se suponia que debia estar acá acompañando a Lord Baratheon ¿Por qué no está acá? —agregó molesta, no había visto a su hermano favorito hace meses, y entonces solo había sido una visita de un par de días.

Su padre lo había enviado a ayudar al nuevo Lord de Bastión de Tormentas, poco después de que este fuera legitimado hace casi dos años. Desde entonces su hermano solo volvió a invernalia dos veces. Solo por eso ella ya odiaba a ese tal Lord Baratheon. El joven Snow fue renuente al inicio, sin embargo Arya había notado su entusiasmo en aumento, mediante los constantes cuervos que le enviaba.

—Él también quería estar acá, pero debía apresurarse para llegar al muro. Partieron ayer.

—¿El muro? —repitió con espanto— Creí que había desistido de unirse a la guardia de la noche, se supone que este Lord le daría un trabajo importante.  
—No es un trabajo como tal —dijo mientras llegaban a la sala de descansando que daba a las habitaciones que se les habían asignado—. Acompáñame a dar un paseo para que podamos hablar más tranquilamente.

Arya lo siguió sin refutar. Supuso que a Sansa no le molestaria que no la visitara inmediatamente tras llegar, probablemente ni siquiera querría que estuviera ahí.

—Lord Baratheon le ha ofrecido a Jon un Señorio en una de sus tierras, con todo lo que ello conlleva.

—¿Por qué?—Los embrollos políticos no eran su especialidad, sino la de Sansa, pero hasta ella sabía que algo así no sucedía solo porque sí, especialmente con un bastardo. Y pensó que podía ser solo su imaginación, pero su padre no se veía feliz al transmitirle las noticias. 

—El mismo Lord Baratheon era un bastardo hace casi tres años. Inicialmente algunos de los señores se rebelaron contra la idea de tener un Señor Bastardo, bastardo de un rey, pero bastardo al fin y al cabo, otros esperaban la muerte de Lord Renly para apropiarse de Bastión de Tormentas ante la falta de un heredero. Las cosas no fueron fáciles para el joven y Jon fue un apoyo fundamental —Arya vio el orgullo reflejado en el rostro de su padre—. El año pasado hubo un levantamiento de un par de señores que creían que su nuevo Lord favorecia a los Campesinos por sobre los señores de alta cuna. Como resultado un par de tierras quedaron sin señor, una fue entregada al hijo menor de Lord Caron y la otra fue ofrecida a Jon en agradecimiento por su ayuda y lealtad, y de paso ganaba un vasallo leal.

—¿Aceptó? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta, fuera cual fuera acabaría odiandola. Era mucho más de lo que el mismo Jon se habría atrevido a esperar, siempre pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer con su vida sería unirse a la guardia de la noche, como su tío Benjen. Como bastardo no se atrevía a soñar con más, no seriamente, y Arya lo sabía. Sin embargo, Bastión de Tormentas estaba demasiado lejos de Invernalia.

—Si, espera que le ayudes a crear el escudo y el lema de su nueva casa. Ahora ha viajado al muro para tratar unos temas en nombre de Lord Baratheon, debía ir alguien de confianza y Jon ha insistido en ir el mismo. 

—Bastión de tormentas está muy lejos de invernalia.

—Lo se, pero podrás visitarlo y él aún te podrá visitar —su semblante cambió y un rostro cansado tomó el lugar del hombre que las había recibido—. Hay algo que tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora —se acercó a su hija y la abrazó—, hablaremos después de la cena. Se que ya lo prometiste a tu señora madre, sin embargo me gustaria oirlo por mi mismo.

—¿Qué prometí? —la mirada de su padre se endureció y supo que no era un momento para bromear—. He dado mi palabra de Stark, que voy a comportarme y no hacer nada que pueda resultar en la humillación de mi casa, vuestra, de Sansa o de mi misma.

—Me alegro de eso, pero no es esa la promesa que quiero oír —al ver su desconcierto se explicó—. Quiero que me prometas que no se repetirá lo que ocurrió la última vez que estuviste acá. 

Arya Bufó molesta, jamás la dejarían olvidarlo. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, sus acciones de aquel dia la perseguirian por toda su vida. Sus hermanos se reían cada vez que el tema afloraba en una conversación, especialmente cuando recordaban que había estado castigada durante casi seis meses y como su madre le había gritado hasta casi quedarse sin voz, ni siquiera se había preocupado de los sirvientes y guardias que la observaban perder los estribos con su hija menor, cuando ya no pudo gritar más la abrazó y lloró hasta que su marido la apartó de la joven. Cada vez que llegaba algún posible pretendiente, alguno de sus hermanos le decía “No vayas a apuñalarlo esta vez”.

—Tampoco apuñalaré a ningún humano por más molesto que sea.

—Ni huiras de nosotros o el castillo —la abrazó nuevamente, con más suavidad esta vez, no hablo por unos minutos, pero ella sabía que era lo que estaba recordando—. Si algo pasa, si escuchas algo, si alguien te dice o te hace algo, ve conmigo o con tu madre, o busca a alguno de nuestros hombres, pero no vuelvas a escapar. Nuestros viejos corazones no soportarian otro susto como ese. 

Algo dentro de ella se removió con culpa cuando recordó la mirada desesperada en los rostros de sus padres cuando la encontraron tras escapar de desembarco del rey y la vieron semi escondida detrás de Robb, su hermano mayor. La abrazaron y su madre lloró, no sin antes gritarle y sentenciarla a estar castigada por el resto de su vida.

—Lo prometo.

Junto a su padre se encaminó de regreso a donde estaban sus aposentos, mientras ella le contaba algunas anécdotas sucedidas en su ausencia.  
Mientras caminaban, Arya recordó la razón de su interés en la capital, el torneo, y los preparativos que aún tenía pendientes. Faltaba un mes, el torneo se llevaría a cabo inmediatamente luego de la boda del príncipe Joffrey y, su hermana, Sansa. Ella esperaba poder participar como un caballero misterioso en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, igual que el caballero del árbol sonriente en el torneo de Harrenhal, y del mismo modo esperaba que su identidad no fuera revelada. Sabía que era riesgoso, pero planteó su idea a Syrio Forel, la primera espada de Braavos, el maestro de “baile” que su padre contrató para ella cuando terminó su castigo por huir de desembarco del rey. Habían estado de acuerdo en que pocas probabilidades tenía de ganar, pero ella no quería ganar, solo probarse a sí misma, esperaba quedar dentro de los diez últimos competidores en pie.

Una vez que su padre se despidió para asistir a una reunión con el rey, Arya prácticamente corrió a sus aposentos, esperando que su madre no se encontrara ahí para poder vestirse y escabullirse rápidamente hasta la popular calle del acero. Nuevamente les habían asignado habitaciones en la torre de la mano, donde también se alojaba la mano del rey junto a su familia, su tía Lysa y su hijo Robert, un joven enfermizo y frágil. 

Ya en sus aposentos, revolvió los baúles buscando la ropa que había tomado prestada de Rickon, que a pesar de ser mucho menor que ella, era más alto.  
Una vez que estuvo lista, se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño ante la imagen que este le devolvía, ya no podía fingir ser un niño, las ligeras curvas de su cuerpo se ocultaban fácilmente, pero su rostro la delataba. No podía llamarse a sí misma una mujer hermosa, no como Sansa u otras damas de la corte, pero innegablemente era un rostro femenino.

Se preguntó qué era lo que su padre necesitaba hablar con ella, su corazón se apretó ante las posibilidades. En invernalia había escuchado rumores, susurros de los trabajadores del castillo e incluso de los abanderados de la casa Stark, decían que su padre debía buscar un marido para ella, decían que la consentía demasiado, que era demasiado salvaje, que debía haber algo mal con ella si a su edad aún estaba soltera. A pesar de ser joven, no era común que una dama de alta cuna, hija de un Lord protector, y miembro de una de las casas más importantes y antiguas de Westeros, permaneciera soltera, lo común era que al momento de tener su primer sangramiento ya estuvieran prometidas o algunas incluso desde el momento de su nacimiento.

Su hermana Sansa era mayor por un año, pero estaba prometida al príncipe Joffrey desde hace casi siete años extraoficialmente y hace dos años de manera oficial. Su boda se había retrasado por continuos inconvenientes que afectaron a ambas familias. El primero fue el retraso en el anuncio de su compromiso, Arya apuñaló a un señor que la pretendía y luego huyó de desembarco del rey, pensando que sería condenada por ello, todo guardia que no fuera estrictamente necesario en el castillo, fue puesto a buscar a la Stark perdida, era demasiada la preocupación de sus padres como para formalizar el compromiso en ese momento, su padre e incluso su madre, patrullaban a diario esperando encontrarla en los alrededores del castillo; para cuando recibieron un cuervo de Sandor Clegane diciendo que la había encontrado en el camino del rey, pero que iban camino a invernalia, el alivio inundó a la familia, pero fue momentáneo, inmediatamente partieron de vuelta a su tierra, sin concertar el esperado compromiso entre su hija mayor y el príncipe. La relación de las hermanas fue de mal en peor luego de eso, la joven culpaba a su hermana por tener que retrasar el sueño de su vida. Luego de eso fueron conflictos familiares, la legitimación de un bastardo del rey, causó gran revuelo en parte de la familia real, familiares enfermos y conflictos políticos mantuvieron agitadas a ambas familias. Solo un año después finalmente se concretó formalmente el acuerdo de matrimonio, y aunque Sansa esperaba que la boda se realizara cuanto antes, esta se retrasó. Arya sospechaba que era su padre quien retrasaba la ceremonia, el hombre nunca había estado totalmente convencido de entregar a su hija mayor al mezquino príncipe, pero ella permanecía insistente en que era el hombre de sus sueños. 

Se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos se habían desviado desde su idea original, pero tampoco quería volver a pensar en ello, en aquella conversación que su padre quería tener con ella y en las consecuencias que tendría.Se preguntó si algun Señor que deseaba ascender o ganarse algún favor, se había atrevido a pedir su mano a pesar de lo que decían de ella. Sansa le había dicho una vez, que mientras más aumentaba su reputación de salvaje, bastante exagerada a decir verdad, disminuían las probabilidades de obtener un buen marido, que acabaría casada con algún señor viejo o algún señor menor que necesitará la alianza con los Stark tanto como para aguantarla. No le importó entonces, no le importaba ahora, jamás se casaría en contra de su voluntad, antes escaparía y viviría con los salvajes al otro lado del muro, o podría ir a Essos.

Pero decidió desechar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se enfocó en lo que necesitaba para poder participar en el torneo. Lo primero era conseguir una armadura adecuada a su tamaño, sin levantar sospechas. Una dama de alta cuna que deseaba conseguir una armadura para sí misma, era algo que llamaría demasiado la atención, y tarde o temprano acabarían llegando comentarios a su padre y entonces podía olvidarse de sus intenciones.

Decidió que su primera parada sería la calle del acero, el lugar más obvio para conseguir una armadura. Primero debía buscar algún herrero discreto, que no fuera a hablar en el remoto caso de que reconociera la armadura en el torno, y que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

Finalmente tomó a aguja y estuvo lista para salir

—Vamos Nymeria —llamó a la loba que aún estaba olfateando las maletas en busca de algo—. Vamos a conseguir una estúpida armadura.

Nadie se giró a darle una segunda mirada mientras abandonaba el castillo, Nymeria le seguía a la distancia, ella podría no ser reconocida, pero cualquiera notaría a la loba a su lado y no era un secreto que solo los Stark tenían lobos como compañeros. Aún así, en cuanto dejó el castillo levantó la capucha de su capa, para evitar ser reconocida fácilmente, aunque las ropas anchas y desgastadas ya hacían parte del trabajo.  
Se encaminó a las calles circundantes, buscando la calle del acero. Esperaba encontrar alguna tienda cuyo vendedor cumpliera con el requisito de la discreción y cuyo costo pudiera pagar, no le importaba mucho la calidad, solo sería utilizada para el torneo, si todo salía bien, nadie se enteraría de sus acciones y podria regalar, abandonar o vender la armadura tras el torneo, si las cosas salían mal, estaría castigada tanto tiempo que realmente no importaba que pasara con la armadura. 

Finalmente llegó a la colina de Visenya, por donde ascendía la calle del acero. Innumerables armerías se apiñaban a ambos costados de la calle. Por todos lados se podían escuchar golpes de acero contra acero de algunas espadas siendo probadas, el tintineo del metal de las armaduras al ser movidas, el innegable golpeteo de un martillo contra el acero mientras luchaba por darle forma. 

Las palabras de su Septa a su madre vinieron a su cabeza, la mujer había dicho que Arya tenía las manos de un herrero. Al ver a su alrededor pensó que en realidad aquello no debería haberle resultado una ofensa, después de todo los herreros hacían cosas hermosas, útiles y mortales con sus manos.

—¿Qué buscas niño? 

Un hombre gordo y sin dientes le gritó desde el interior de su tienda, lo ignoró y siguió su camino en ascenso. Sabía que mientras más arriba, más calidad y mayor el precio. Supuso que mirar no haría daño, siempre podía volver a bajar.

No había avanzado mucho cuando notó que alguien la seguía, era el hombre gordo que le había hablado más abajo. Se preguntó cuán estúpida debía ser una persona para querer asaltar a alguien en un lugar donde había armas por todos lados. Ni siquiera necesitaba armas, tenía a Nymeria, que fiel a su orden, se mantenía a una distancia segura, pero expectante; la gente se apartaba de su camino, y el animal parecía disfrutarlo.

El tipo no resultó ser muy discreto, se detenía cada vez que ella lo hacía, y avanzaba cada vez que ella daba un paso. Tras un rato, decidió hacer frente al hombre, pero no quería causar un alboroto, por lo que giró a un callejón que parecía desierto. Esperando que el hombre nuevamente la siguiera. 

No alcanzó a dar más de unos cuantos pasos cuando una mano la jaló del brazo y la apartó a un lado del callejón, oculto entre las sombras. Antes de que quien la arrastraba pudiera reaccionar Arya le lanzó una patada directo a donde creía que estaba su entrepierna, tal cual el perro le había enseñado durante su viaje, su pierna no impacto donde esperaba, pero si golpeo las piernas del hombre causando que se distrajera y la soltara. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar una daga y ponerla directamente contra el cuello del hombre. 

—Yo solo quiero ayudar —dijo con un inequívoco acento del lecho de pulgas, mientras alzaba las manos para enfatizar sus palabras—. Aquel hombre te estaba siguiendo.

Antes de que Arya pudiera responder, el hombre que la seguía se adentro en el callejón. Su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto vio a su acompañante.

—Toro, no sabia que estabas por acá —dijo el hombre dando un paso atrás.

Arya pensó que incluso podía oler su miedo, toda seguridad o burla que lucía antes, había desaparecido al ver al otro hombre.

—Así parece —su voz sonaba muy enojada—. ¿Qué pasa, tu tienda no está vendiendo lo suficiente? 

—Las ventas han estado bajas estas semanas…—pero no pudo continuar porque el hombre al que había llamado Toro, se acercó a él, lo agarró del cuello de la ropa y lo empujó contra el muro.

—Eso no te da derecho para querer robar a los más pequeños —un poco más de presión en el cuello y el hombre comenzó a ponerse rojo, Arya no sabía si por falta de aire, vergüenza o rabia—. Cuando golpeo el acero, este canta, la próxima vez que descubra que quieres robar o que robaste a alguien más. Voy a descubrir si tu tambien cantas cuando te golpee.

—Lo siento, mi señor —murmuró y en cuanto se vio libre, corrió tan rápido como lo permitieron sus piernas.

—¿Estás bien? —esta vez se dirigió a ella, quien aún tenía la daga en la mano.

—Todo estaba bien, no tenías que intervenir —le reclamó, por su cuerpo aún fluía la adrenalina de una pelea que no sucedió por culpa de aquel desconocido—. Lo tenía todo bajo control. 

—¿Bajo control? ¿Ibas a apuñalarlo con esa pequeña cosa?

—Pequeña, grande, que importa. De igual forma puede cortar tu cuello —se acercó amenazante, apuntando la daga a su cuello. 

Se permitió esos segundo para observarlo, no era un hombre mucho mayor que ella, a lo mas tenia la edad de Robb, tenía ropa desgastada y sucia, era grande, su propia cabeza solo llegaba hasta su pecho. Parecía fuerte, lo que no le sorprendía considerando que al parecer trabajara en alguna de las fraguas de alrededor. El hombre lo había llamado Toro, mirándolo de frente le pareció que era un nombre adecuado.

—Si lo matas, te meteras en problemas —un nuevo hombre apareció en una esquina, era más bajo que el toro, pero el doble de ancho y no tenía su seguridad al hablar, tartamudeo casi todas las palabras.

—Descuida Hot pie, no va a matarme.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Arya dando un paso más cerca, retomando su camino amenazante hasta el joven. 

Un feroz gruñido la interrumpió, y ambos hombres miraron con pánico algo detrás de ella. En un movimiento rápido Nymeria se arrojó contra el toro, que cayó al suelo con la loba encima, gruñendo directo en su cara. 

—Nymeria, ven —ordenó Arya.

Dentro de las promesas que hizo a su madre, prometió que la loba no lastimaria a nadie, y aún era demasiado pronto para comenzar a romper sus promesas de buen comportamiento, incluso para ella.

—Mierda —el joven se levantó en cuanto la loba volvió con su dueña. Su mirada de miedo hizo reír a Arya, le resultó gracioso ver al enorme hombre asustado—. ¿Te parece gracioso? Esa bestia pudo haberme matado.

—Te dije que tenía todo bajo control.

—¿Pensabas lanzar a esa bestia contra ese idiota? —preguntó él, gesticulando exageradamente antes de soltar algo que sonó como un par de groserías, de aquellas que hacían sonrojar a algunas damas—. Creo que en lugar de salvarte a ti, lo he salvado a él. Habría sido una excelente lección para que el idiota deje de robar.

—¿Está bien tu amigo? —preguntó mirando al joven más atrás, permanecía en el mismo lugar y miraba con terror al animal. 

—¡Hot Pie!

—No va a lastimarte. A menos que yo se lo ordene claro.

—Eso no es muy tranquilizador.

—Yo… Yo estoy bien. Nunca vi una de esas cosas —murmuró el muchacho, retorciendo sus dedos en el delantal que llevaba atado a la cintura. Al verlo más de cerca Arya notó se veía más joven que el otro hombre, pero igual que él, tenía acento del lecho de pulgas.

—No es una cosa, se llama Nymeria y es un lobo Huargo -les dijo. A su lado la loba soltó un leve gruñido.

—¿Qué hace un lobo huargo tan al sur del muro de todos modos? 

—Que más va a hacer idiota, viene conmigo.

—No deberías insultar a la gente que es más grande que tú —comentó el joven observándola con perspicacia.

—Entonces no podría insultar a nadie.

—Gendry, tenemos que ir pronto o el maestro Mott, te regañara si llegas tarde otra vez—dijo el chico gordo—. Dijo que la próxima te dejaria toda la noche haciendo los anzuelos del Capitán.

El joven se estremeció ante las palabras. Arya supuso que su evaluación había sido correcta, el joven trabajaba en alguna de las armerías de alrededor. Probablemente estaba camino a comer algo y el idiota estaba perdiendo su tiempo jugando a ser el galante caballero que salvaba a la dama.

—¿Vas a estar bien?—le preguntó el joven, cuyo nombre ahora sabía era Gendry..

Arya tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que le hablaba a ella. Bufó en respuesta.

—Voy a estar bien —dijo señalando a Nymeria y a la daga en su cadera.

El joven hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se se dio la vuelta para marcharse con su amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui, si les ha gustado, por favor dejenmelo saber.


End file.
